


On Your Knees

by koenigs_bambina



Series: Paladin Danse: Racist Toaster Boyfriend [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dom!Danse, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, i'm a sinner, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koenigs_bambina/pseuds/koenigs_bambina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse grows tired of Cherry's constant insubordination, and decides to do something about it.</p><p>" 'On. Your. Knees.' He commanded, finger jabbing at the space in front of him. 'Now.' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

Cherry had become a menace to The Brotherhood of Steel, and things were getting worse each day.

In the months Paladin Danse had spent with her, she grew increasingly determined to undermine everything the organization stood for. It had begun when she met that good for nothing robot-lover, Deacon. The man had charmed her into working for The Railroad, despite their beliefs clashing with those of The Brotherhood. Ever since then, she consistently botched missions, mocked Elder Maxson, sympathized with ghouls, and worst of all… set synths free.

Today was the final straw. Danse would not stand one more unsuccessful mission courtesy of his insubordinate knight. _Knight._ As if she deserved such a title.

He let out a stressed sigh as they walked, shaking his head as she practically skipped ahead of him.

Though Paladin Danse was filled with frustration and contempt for her at the moment, he held the utmost respect for Cherry. She had become one of the only people he trusted. They followed each other through thick and thin.

Which is why he had to halt this behavior before there was irreparable damage done. The tension was becoming unbearable and Danse could not stand to lose such a confidant. Together they were an unstoppable force. They were a well-oiled machine. He was powerful, disciplined, and alert. She was strong, focused, driven...  beautiful, stubborn, infuriating-

“Soldier, stop.” He had to say something. They had a progress meeting with Elder Maxson in the morning, and there was no way that would go smoothly without her finally falling back in line.

They had just entered Sanctuary. A safe, neutral area to rest and speak. Paladin Danse had been stewing on the situation the entire journey, planning on how to approach this delicately. She, on the other hand, did not seem to have any care in the world.

“Mmmm yes, Dansey?” Cherry hummed, spinning on her heel to face him. His eyes narrowed at her casual behavior, ability to remain soft, deteriorating quickly. “Okay, so that’s a no on that one… what about Buzz Lightyear?”

“It is Paladin Danse to you.”

“Woah,” she chuckled at his stern demeanor, “guess it’s a broody day, huh?”

Her amused expression began to fade in anticipation, though the spark of a smirk remained on her lips. Why couldn’t she take anything seriously? She needed to understand.

“You were completely out of line earlier. A disgrace to The Brotherhood” He snapped. Danse had exited his power armor upon their arrival. Yet somehow he still seemed to be ten feet tall as he loomed over her.

Cherry scoffed, mouth open in offense. She crossed her arms and challenged him to continue what could only lead to a screaming match.

In the back of her mind she recognized that what she had done was inevitably going to bite her in the ass. She had ignored mission parameters and undermined his authority. But after everything they had been through, Danse could be a bit nicer about it.

“You set free an entire group of synths!” he exclaimed, exasperated by her silence. “Not only that, but you publicly endorsed The Railroad… recommending those- those _things_ to go and find them!”

“I only did what I thought was right,” she bit back.

Danse shook his head in disbelief. How could she be so blind? “What you believe clashes entirely with The Brotherhood’s mission.”

“Yeah, well maybe- just maybe, your precious Brotherhood is wrong.” Cherry spat. Her defensive stance squared off with his. She was dwarfed by his size, but she was a spitfire, and there was no way he was going to demean her like this. Not after everything she had told him- all of the time they spent together. He did not get to diminish her beliefs.

Danse nearly growled with anger. How dare she? How dare she! Any composure he sought at the beginning of this conversation was gone. She had no respect for him. To think he considered her one of the closest people in his life.

“Do not speak ill of The Brotherhood to me. You know nothing. You only just entered the Commonwealth. You are naîve to everything in this world. The amount of times that you have nearly gotten us killed-”

“God, Danse, what is this? I thought you cared about me, that we were partners!” Cherry yelled. For a moment, her expression revealed a vulnerability, a plea to their friendship. But it was to no avail. His fists remained clenched at his side, his brows knit together in fury. Of course. Paladin Danse would never deign to give in to affectionate emotion. Not when The Brotherhood’s honor was in question. The lack of reciprocated sentiment boiled within her. “What gives you the right to speak to me like this?”

Paladin Danse stood straighter, a new- professional level of intimidation stepping in. “I am your commanding officer. I have every right to speak to you as I please. Especially when you have disrespected not only myself, but the entire organization of people that you claim to represent.”

Cherry shook upon the impact of his words. Everything she thought they were headed towards… maybe she was wrong. She wasn’t his friend, or his partner. None of their time meant anything. She was just another soldier to him. Fuck that, she wouldn’t stick around to look like a fool.

“Yeah? Well maybe I don’t want to represent them anymore.”

“Are you defecting?” Danse blinked rapidly, anger fading as he took in the shocking information. No. She couldn’t. He wouldn’t let her go… let her leave him. How _dare_ she?

Cherry sighed, recognizing the blow she had just dealt. But her morals were straight. The Brotherhood’s were not, and if she was nothing more than another recruit to Danse, then she had no reason to stay. “I am all for stopping The Institute. But synths and ghouls and even super mutants are not the monsters that The Brotherhood claims them to be! If I had known that The Railroad existed before I met you, then…”

“Then what?”

“I would have never joined The Brotherhood.” She whispered, eyes glued to the dirty kitchen floor.

There was a long silence. Cherry shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting for Danse to respond. She didn’t want to hurt him, but in all the time they had been together, he had been unwilling to change. _Anything._ He wouldn’t see ghouls or synths as human. He condemned rather than empathized. And he always kept her at arm’s length. If he wasn’t going to make a move, then she was, and that move was towards something progressive.

“I can’t believe what you are saying. After everything we have been through.” Danse finally said. He searched her eyes for any sign of regret or hesitation, but her mind was made up.

The momentary softness in his expression, hardened upon the realization that she was truly doing this. She was going to leave The Brotherhood… leave _him._ His voice became a venomous accusation. “I thought you were better than this.”

Cherry stepped back, pain and disgust permeating her remorse. “Yeah, well so did I.” She flicked her head to the side for a moment, glaring eyes taking him in. She sighed out a humorless laugh and started past him, towards the door.

“Where do you think you are going? This discussion is not done!” He barked after her. She couldn’t leave. Not yet. He had to convince her to stay.

“I’m going to go and find Deacon-” She turned, throwing her arms out and laughing, “he makes a better commanding officer, anyways.”

Rage reignited in Paladin Danse. There was no way she was going to leave him for that sarcastic, sunglass-wearing idiot. Not in this lifetime.

“Get back here!” He thundered.

Cherry whipped back around, expression in vicious humor. She marched back to him, face inches from his. “Or what? Huh? Whatcha gonna do, Danse?” His thick brow knit together, hands hovering near her, fingers curling and uncurling.

Cherry clicked her tongue between her teeth. Her eyes were taunting, she knew it was an empty threat. “Thought not.”

Paladin Danse’s mind snapped in that moment. He had to do something, _anything_ to keep her there. She needed to understand- to see what he saw, what he was trying to convey. A strange clarity passed over him, suddenly. A powerful need. The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them.

“On your knees, soldier.” He growled between clenched teeth.

Cherry paused in the doorway. Her fingers digging into the rotting wood before she turned back to face him. “What did you just say to me?”

Danse froze momentarily. The words dishonorable discharge passed through his mind. But when his eyes refocused on hers, there was a wicked glint that urged him to continue.

“On. Your. Knees.” He commanded, finger jabbing at the space in front of him. “Now.”

Cherry looked around for a moment, confirming that the area they were in was unoccupied. Then, she locked eyes with the man who she had been waiting for this to happen with. A smirk cracked across her face and she walked slowly, sensuously over to him. Cherry halted half a foot away, and then sank slowly to her knees, eyes trained on his the entire time.

Paladin Danse’s heart was pounding. It was as if he was dreaming. He was already half-hard from the sheer adrenaline of the moment, and the look she was giving him... He should have done this a long time ago.

With a devious smile in place, he began to slowly undo the belt at the front of his jumpsuit. He was becoming more sure of himself by the moment. He tossed the leather off to the side and went to work on the long zipper down the front.

“Come on, Danse,” Cherry huffed impatiently, fingers resting on his thighs. Her thumb brushed his straining erection and he nearly crumbled right then and there. But he couldn’t. He had a point to make.

Danse grasped her wrists and pushed them away from him. He gave her a cautionary look as he slowly undid his jumpsuit, letting his movement pause right above his pelvic bone.

Cherry made a small noise of protest in her throat. She had been waiting so long for this to happen and she had little in the way of patience.

He monitored her for a moment before speaking. “You are to only address me as Paladin… or sir. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed out eagerly.

“Good.” He pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, using his other hand to free his throbbing cock.

Cherry let out a shocked puff of air at the sight of it. Way to go Paladin.

“Now, you are going to follow every order I give or you will be punished.”

“Yes, Paladin,” she shuddered. His voice was on an entirely different plane of command, and it was working for her.

Paladin Danse stroked her cheek in approval. He never imagined he would be doing this with her. “Take me in your mouth.”

She bit her lip and inched closer. Cherry did not break eye contact as she replaced the hand on his cock with her own. A heartbeat of time passed before she leaned down and licked a stripe up the shaft.

Danse’s head lolled back at the feeling, hips bucking slightly.

Cherry placed a few kisses around the tip before finally taking it into her mouth. She sucked slightly, swirling her tongue around the head and running her thumb along the underside.

Gradually she worked her way down, pressing him into the back of her throat. Her fingers mirrored the bobbing of her head, and Paladin Danse’s breath became increasingly ragged.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, a hand tangling in her hair. Cherry grinned internally. He was never one to swear. Danse shouldn’t have started off with this. She would be in control any moment.

She hummed lightly, taking him as deep as she could. _Any moment now._

Danse groaned deep in the back of his throat, she was amazing. He needed her to slow down, but he couldn’t get the words out. His orgasm was creeping closer and closer. In any normal situation, this would be any man’s dream, but Paladin Danse was not about to let it end this way.

“Stop.” But she kept going. He gasped at the feeling of her mouth on him. She was doing this on purpose. “I said stop.” Danse pulled back, tugging lightly on her hair to get her to release him.

Cherry looked up with mock innocence, a devilish grin betraying her intention. Paladin Danse was impressed with how clever she was, but he was the one in charge, not her.

“Didn’t I tell you that insubordination would be met with punishment?”

She smirked. “Why I do believe that you did, sir. But here I sit- severely unpunished.”

Paladin Danse’s eyes narrowed, “Well why don’t I rectify that?”

He gripped the back of Cherry’s neck and guided her to her feet. They walked quickly into the bedroom, Danse shoving her forward as they crossed the threshold.

“Take off your clothes.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked pointedly at her. Taking the hint, Cherry turned in a slow circle, gyrating her hips in a playful strip tease. She slipped down the zipper of her vaultsuit, infuriatingly slow, mimicking what he had done earlier. Danse clutched the bedspread to prevent himself from reaching out and taking her right then and there.

Cherry shimmied slowly out of her black thong and slingshotted it to him, “What now, Paladin?”

He called her forward with the curling of his finger, pulling her down over his lap once she reached him. A small, precursory slap falling across her ass. “Now, you make up for what you’ve done.”

His hand came down hard and fast. The sound of the smack echoed through the room. Cherry yelped quietly, but made no protest. “That all you got?”

He spanked her harder this time, his own hand stinging upon impact. Cherry laughed. Danse growled under his breath, she would not turn this into a joke, not this time. He smacked harder once more. Then again, and again.

She was panting at this point, one hand clamped around his ankle. He waited for an apology, a plea- but instead she turned back to him with a wolfish expression, “You call that a punishment?”

Danse puffed out a long, frustrated breath. She was tough, but he was tougher. “Go lie on the bed, with your arms above your head.”

Her level facade cracked slightly, eyes going wide at the command. There it is- her weak spot. Danse’s brow quirked at her hesitation.

Cherry moved slowly, less sure of herself as she situated on the bed. She looked back at Danse, who was removing the remainder of his jumpsuit, large muscles flexing with the movement. _Fuck._ Maybe she wouldn’t be able to turn this around after all. At least she was finally getting laid.

Paladin Danse moved up to meet her, hands prying her legs apart. He looked down at her. Strong, lightly tanned curves met his sight. Amazing.

“You will keep your hands where they are unless I instruct you otherwise- am I clear?”

She nodded quickly, eager to begin. However, Danse seemed to notice how ready Cherry was, and decided to up the ante.

“You will not finish until I tell you that you may.”

“But-”

“We can stop if you cannot follow my orders,” he said curtly, beginning to leave.

“No!... Sir,” she sighed, “I will obey.”

Danse turned back, victory in his eyes. He leaned down into her, hot breath falling inches from her opening. His tongue ran along her folds, reveling in the way that she whimpered. She was wet and willing. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

His mouth went to work, tracing every line of her before teasing at her clit. Cherry gasped, bucking her hips against his face. He laughed low in his throat, sending vibrations through her.

She was shocked at how close she was already. All the teasing- the tantalizing taboo of another man doing this to her in her marriage bed. But she had to hold on- to play the game or all of this would be over before she got what she wanted.

Paladin Danse focused on her clit, then. His fingers took the place of his mouth, at her entrance. They curled inside of her, coaxing a surprised moan out of her.

“P-Please let me come,” Cherry groaned, practically tearing the sheets under her strain.

“Not yet,” he rumbled, before jerking another gasp from her body. One hand snaked up her torso, clasping one of her breasts. His rough fingers rubbed her nipple, tweaking it expertly.

“ _Fuck,_ Danse, _please.”_ As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she had made a mistake.

“What did you just call me?” His ministrations halted, leaving her a tangled ball of nerves.

 _Shit_ . “No, I- fuck, Paladin please don’t stop,” she begged, but he stared at her with contempt. If she wasn’t going to follow orders, she wasn’t going to finish. “I… I’m sorry!” She blurted desperately. “I’m sorry that I bad-mouthed The Brotherhood and disrespected you- and I’m sorry I keep undermining your authority. Just _please_ let me come! ...Sir.”

Paladin Danse’s expression became smug. She had melted under his touch. It was a start, but he wanted more.

His eyes remained on hers as he began again. His tongue caressed her in ways she had only dreamed of, and with the quiet command, “Come.” she was undone. She wrapped her legs around his head and cried out, shaking as her orgasm ran through her entire body.

Danse became painfully aware of his own untended needs as she breathed through the aftermath of her orgasm. His cock ached at the sound of her voice. It was his turn.

He moved slowly up her body, hungrily lapping and nipping at her skin. He left angry red marks and bruises as he went. Danse paused in the valley of her breasts, lavishing them with attention. Cherry stroked his hair, softly. The mood of the moment had shifted, no longer about retribution. There was genuine connection, unspoken feeling.

His lips finally made their way to her throat, the hitch Cherry’s breath causing him to grind against her core. Danse pulled back slightly. He pushed the hair out of her face, and cupped her cheek. He didn’t know what he would do without her. The edge of his thumb brushed her bottom lip.

With an unspoken understanding the two came together. His lips pressed to hers as he thrust into her, roughly.

He paused a moment to allow her to adjust to his size, the both of them groaning at the sensation. He began to move, his arms buried underneath her, raising past her shoulders to entwine themselves in her hair. His hips pressed him deeper with each thrust, urged on by her hiccuping breath.

“Oh God,” she moaned out, throwing her head back. She was a sight to be seen. Danse left sloppy hickeys on her throat.

 _Mine,_ he thought. She was his partner, his Knight, his survivor. He didn’t care if their opinions differed, he just wanted her, in any way that he could.

“Fuck me- _Ah_ \- harder,” she gasped suddenly, moaning and digging her nails into his back. A new sort of aggression had sparked. Possession had overtaken them, and Danse was all too happy to oblige.

He pulled out of her, flipping her on her back. He began the process of working up her body, yet again. But this time it was far from loving. He rubbed his cock along her entrance and held her against him by her throat.

“Are you being insubordinate?” He panted, voice a deep threat in her ear.

“Of course not,” she answered slyly, rubbing herself on his erection. He moaned into her shoulder, free hand leaving imprints of his fingers on her hip.

They had restarted the game, and he would be damned if he wasn’t still in command. He knew exactly what to say to break the stalemate.

He shoved her back onto her hands and knees, grip on her throat shifting to the roots of her hair. She barked out surprised laughter.

“Tell me you believe synths are abominations,” he commanded, voice a low break of thunder.

That did it.

She scoffed yet again, body going tense. She knew it was a challenge- an offering to re spark anger. Her back arched against him, and she turned her head to reply.

“No.”

Paladin Danse grunted, thrusting into her harshly. She jolted forward, chuckling at the situation. He was good at this. Too good.

“Tell me,” he repeated, pulling out slowly, “that you believe synths are abominations.”

This time her laughter came before he did anything. Her lips parted with a wicked smile, “I would _fuck_ a synth.” Danse puffed out a disbelieving breath but made no other move. She taunted him, mocking everything he attempted to teach her. “In fact, maybe I should go and find Deacon right now.” Still nothing. Her eyebrows raised as she gained footing on the battleground. “Better yet, I don’t think Hancock is doing anything.”

Danse broke. He slammed back into her, unhinged. Each thrust came with a grunt, teeth sunk into her shoulder, and fingers tugged at her hair. Cherry’s hips pressed back to meet his, pump for pump, and they were both quickly nearing their ends.

“Fuck you,” he managed between her litany of profanities. “Fuck you and your need to validate every living thing.” He was close. “Do you have anything else you want to tell me?” Cherry was twitching underneath him, it would be any moment now. “Get it all out soldier, because this is the only time-”

“I love you.”

She unwound for the second time that evening. Hips ground down onto his cock as closely as she could, alternating between moaning and whimpering his name.

He followed suit soon after that. His thrusts were stuttering, grip on her hips painfully strong. He bucked forth a final few times before spilling inside of her, forehead collapsing onto her back.

They remained that way for a few minutes, acclimating to reality. Eventually he pulled away from her, Cherry wincing at the loss.

Danse touched her shoulder softly, pulling her up to look at him. She smiled shyly, painfully aware that they had to address what she had said.

Much to her relief, she was not met with judgement. Kindness and adoration replaced the dominance in his eyes. He stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. Danse rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Paladin Danse awoke to an empty bed.

Panic flooded through him about the night before. Had he overstepped his bounds? He knew that there was an admission of feelings, but it was all so undiscussed. It was out of protocol. If The Brotherhood found out-

The Brotherhood. Elder Maxson.

Remembrance of their meeting with Maxson slapped him in the face. Danse lept out of bed and tugged on his jumpsuit as quickly as possible. He would have to put off speaking to Cherry until later.

He walked swiftly into the living room, to find the leader of The Brotherhood sitting on the couch, Codsworth bringing him a cup of coffee.

“Elder Maxson, sir.” Paladin Danse saluted, “When did you arrive?”

“Only a moment ago,” the stern man replied, standing to return the gesture. “I would like to get started, we have many things to discuss. More Coursers have been spotted in the Commonwealth. I believe that The Institute is planning to make an attack.”

“Oh that wacky Institute. When will they learn?”

The sudden sound of Cherry’s honeyed voice caused Danse to freeze, eyes locked on Elder Maxson’s face. Judging by his expression, there was something truly upsetting about her appearance. Danse turned slowly to look.

She stood with an amused look in her eye, a smirk playing on her lips. Her arms were crossed in front of her body, which was clothed in a tank top and old yoga pants that had been preserved through time. Her short red hair was in a bun.

All in all she looked pretty damn good. Except for the numerous bite marks and hickeys that peppered her exposed skin.

Paladin Danse’s eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. There was no way they could explain this to the other man.

Elder Maxson’s brow knit together, attempting to wipe the shock from his face. “Knight, what- uh… May I ask what happened to you?”

Cherry tilted her head and beamed innocently. “Oh, you know… It was just a matter of time before my inability to follow orders got me… _fucked._ Isn’t that right, Paladin Danse, sir?”

Danse choked, covering his sputtering with a coughing fit. “I-It was a mishap on a mission.”

“Yes… well, do try to be more careful on missions. Paladin Danse is with you in order to keep you safe. You are to follow his every command.” Elder Maxson advised, albeit a bit uncomfortably.

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Cherry shot Danse a pointed look, dripping with hidden meaning. “Ad Victorium, Macklemore.” She saluted as she left, waltzing out the door.

“I… who?”

Paladin Danse sighed, it was going to be a long and winding road with her by his side. But he didn’t want it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL  
> This is the first time I've ever written smut, and I feel gross
> 
> Honestly though Danse is super hot, and no one can tell me that he would not be a great Dom.
> 
> Thank you for suffering through this
> 
> Thank you Kat for being my editor!
> 
> My tumblr is koenigs-bambina
> 
> Please like, comment, suggest anything


End file.
